


Couldn't I Just Tell You?

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: M/M, roger and willie just make cameos in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: "When I try to say I feel the way that I do/I want to talk to you"
Relationships: Todd Rundgren/Kasim Sulton, Todd Rundgren/Roger Powell





	Couldn't I Just Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

> ficmas is over and now i gotta import everything here from rockfic ugh -_-

Todd was a big man. In a lot of different ways.

He was certainly taller than Kasim, anyone could see that, a fact which made Kasim a bit self-conscious. He had big front teeth like a rabbit, a big (well, long) face, big personality…

And then… there was his johnson. Good god, his johnson. Everyone knew about it already, it was like the biggest open secret in the band. Todd would put on one of those skin-tight jumpsuits and there it was, in all its glory. That thick, meaty sausage, taunting him, teasing him. It had to be at least seven inches long. No wonder the ladies loved todd. And some of the dudes too...

In fact, it was starting to dawn on Kasim that he might be one of those dudes.

He wasnt gay, well, maybe a bit bi-curious. There was that one time when one of his friends from high school took his shirt off and his eyes lingered a bit too long at that exposed torso. But what did that matter? Todd probably wasn’t gay. Kasim only ever saw him with girls.

That was what he thought, until one day he entered the studio control room without knocking and found Todd with his dick buried to the hilt in Roger, who was bent over the console. He exited the room immediately, yelling “Oh gawd, I’m sorry!” as he ran down the hallway, blushing and trying to hide his boner.

It was all he could think about as he lay on the couch in the breakroom. So Todd and Roger were… fucking… He found himself a bit jealous of Roger. He tried to imagine what it was like for him to take a cock up the ass like that. Didn’t it hurt? Roger looked like he was enjoying himself so maybe it didn’t.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to take Roger’s place. He wanted to be the one getting bent over the console and getting fucked. His thoughts were making him all hot and bothered, so he reached a hand down to the growing bulge in his jeans. But then, Willie entered the room and so he reluctantly put his hand down.

He buried his face in his palms. What was coming over him? One moment, he just wanted to fuck hot girls, but now he wanted to BE fucked and by his boss, no less! He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Why did he have to be gay.

His thoughts were interrupted by Todd, floating into the breakroom in a kimono (and probably nothing else). “Kaz, I’m sorry about what you saw in there, but you really gotta learn how to knock first.”

“Todd, I want you to fuck me.”

“What?”

“Please Todd?” Kasim got up from the couch and looked up at Todd with his big, puppy-dog eyes. “I really need this…”

Well, Todd couldn’t say no to that!

The end.


End file.
